different but still the same
by bethyl.we.will.be.good
Summary: Daryl Dixon trying to get Beth Greene's biggest wish come true


Daryl knew he had acted stupid, careless, overreacted, without thinking. Simply, he had acted like a Dixon would do. All the feelings he had carried inside himself the last weeks, even months, had explored all at once. He couldn't hold them back any more. He didn't want to be that way, especially not to her, but he couldn't help himself.

And Daryl knew it was even more stupid what he had done after. He had run away, simply ran away, like a shy, little kid. He won't ever learn to control his feelings and face his problems, instead of leaving as fast as possible. But still he did and it was even his own and only his own fault, because it was his idea. He had comen up with it and had asked her so that evening.

Daryl had seen the way Beth looked at her tiny nephew. How she took the little bunch of life into her arms, like she was already doing this her whole life long. Actually she had already done it the whole time, when they were still in the prison.

Beth had taken care of Judith with the very first second, when Rick wasn't able to do it and she loved the baby girl like it was her own. She never minded being up the whole night long, trying to calm crying Judith down, getting vomited all over her shirt for the fifth time every day, washing her little clothes or changing her diapers.

Beth was the mother role for Judith, even now, right here behind the safe walls of Alexandria. Judith was five years old now and loved Beth as much as she loved her. From time to time the little girl also slept by aunt Beth and uncle Daryl, like she used to call them. Of course, Rick and Michonne were together now, but still Beth will always be the one, who had taken care of the girl, when she was a little baby.

Little Hershel Rhee brought that sparkle into Beth's eyes back, she always had in the prison, while she carried Judith protective in her arms. _I have always wanted a child._ Beth had told him one day back then, after Daryl had asked her, if she didn't need a break from taking care of Judith.

And she would have never needed to tell him so, because everyone knew it anyway. Beth would have been a perfect mother, she already was, but not for her own children. She worked at the nursery school in Alexandria. Sang to the kids all day long there, played with them, comforted them easily, taught them useful things or just listened patiently to their stories.

Every child in Alexandria loved Beth and she loved them back and her job, being able to live out her need and dream to be a mother. The time she didn't spend with Daryl together, she was always around kids. Ether in her job in the school, taking care of Judith or now also watching out for her little nephew.

Daryl won't ever forget her expression, when Maggie and Glenn had told the two of them, that they were going to become parents. Beth had cried tears of joy together with her sister, while they hugged tight and overwhelmed. The whole next days long Beth was only talking about the baby any more. How excited and happy she was, how great and fabulous this news were. The things they needed for the baby and even already names they were looking for.

Almost every week Beth got with Daryl together on a run to find baby stuff and seeing her smiling that bright and happy made the whole trouble always worth it. Beth also spend most of her free time by Maggie to take care of her and help her wherever she could.

She wanted to become a midwife, Beth had told him one day, next to that she will stay by Maggie's side, while she will give birth. And so she did one autumn morning. She helped to bring little Hershel into the world.

Daryl could remember, that he got goose bombs everywhere on his body, when they were finally allowed to enter the room and welcomed the youngest member of their family. And then he saw Beth's expression, how happy she was. She was shining almost brighter than Maggie, when she crashed relieved into Daryl's chest.

Beth couldn't get enough from little Hershel. Daryl didn't even have to ask where she was, because if she wasn't by the kids in school or by Judith, she was by her sister and nephew. Children were Beth's life, the reason for her hope and positive being.

It was one of the evenings, when Daryl came home after work and Beth wasn't there. Of course, he knew where she was. Quickly he took a shower, changed into clean clothes and following he made his way over to the Rhee's.

Beth had told him one day, that he should pick her up, so she knew that he was finished with work and at home now. When Daryl had opened the front door, after knocking and finally entered the living room, his heart began to feel heavy and warm, when his eyes caught Beth sitting alone on the couch, little Hershel tight in her arms.

She was looking so lovingly down at her nephew. Cradling him soothing, stroking carefully with the back of her finger over the boy's rosy cheek and singing a quiet good night song. Like a god-damn angel Beth looked at this moment. The last sunbeams of the day were shining trough the big window behind her and almost gave her a gloriole. That's how heaven must look like, Daryl thought to himself, while he leaned against the door frame and watched Beth with tears in his eyes.

They have never talked about it. Beth knew him better than Daryl himself, maybe sometimes too good. She could see his thoughts in his expression, knew what he wanted to say, before he even knew it himself, she could read his body language like an opened book and so she never started that topic, because Beth exactly knew, that he will freak out about it.

And he probably would have, but in this moment he had asked himself, if it was a mistake, that they have never talking about it before. They were together since the day Beth had gone trough the gates of Alexandria like no god-damn bullet had gone trough her head and she had to fight for her life on her own the last months.

She used to say, that they were together since that one night in the funeral home, their last night, and just the mention of that moment made Daryl's cheeks always heating up. No one ever said anything against their relationship, something he was still surprised about. The two of them had a little house at the very end of Alexandria, next to Aaron's and Eric's home.

Still today he couldn't believe it to call Beth his girl. That he had really so much luck and the most ridiculous thing, that she even loved him back with her whole heart. They went slow, very slow. Almost too slow for Beth, like she had told him later, but it was okay for her, if she will get him in the end.

Daryl tried his best every day to make his girl happy. He took care of her, made sure she had everything she needed, she was his one and only. It needed almost one year, after Beth had got back into Daryl's life, when they finally had their first time together. Their first time for both of them.

Right now Daryl was dare to say, that he wasn't that bad in it any more. When he just remembered about their first night together, he began to feel damn embarrassed again. He had come inside her, before it even began to feel good for Beth. But she always told him, that it didn't matter how often or long they were making love, he shouldn't worry about that, because it was always perfect for her.

After Beth had noticed Daryl standing in the door frame and little Hershel had finally fallen asleep in her arms, the two of them made their way home. The whole time during dinner, help Beth washing up the dishes, waiting for her to be finish with taking a shower, he was thinking about it.

In the end his whole body was shaking, his belly began to knot and he was sweating badly. Finally she came out of the bathroom, a hot cloud followed her, around her body she had just wrapped a tiny towel, almost too tiny and Daryl still couldn't believe it, that this beauty was his.

Beth smiled lovingly at him, before she picked up her sleeping dress and got back into the bathroom. Minutes later she came back with that thin fabric around her sexy body, the tip of her golden locks were still a little wet, when she crawled under the blanket closer to Daryl's body, searching for his warmth.

She cradled herself as close as possible against his so much bigger body and Daryl knew, that she could feel his shaking body, his nervousness, but she didn't say anything. Beth knew that if the time was there, he will be ready to tell her what was bothering him.

And so he did, when he got on his left elbow, framed her cheek with the palm of his other hand and made her so looking up at him. For the first few seconds Daryl was just looking deep into her so beautiful, unique eyes. Into the eyes he had fallen in love at the very first day.

Finally he breathed one more time deep inside his lungs, even closed his eyes while doing so and before his lips could change their mind again, he whispered "Do you also want one?"

Confused Beth was looking up at him. Her forehead was in waves and her mouth half opened, while she searched in his face for answers, but she didn't find any, so she shook clueless her head.

And then Daryl had to take his whole courage together, even he didn't want to say that one word out loud, he had thought she would understand it anyway, but she didn't or at least she wasn't sure if they were thinking about the same.

"A baby. I mean, do you also want to have one?" Daryl whispered shy, almost afraid about saying something wrong, like this was a bad thing. Beth's eyes widened then, her mouth fell open and unbelievable she was looking at him.

"Do you.. do you mean that serious Daryl? You would be willing to give me a baby in my belly?" Beth finally asked overwhelmed after moments of uncomfortable and tenseness silence. Determined Daryl nodded his head, but still he also said "Yeah. I know you want one so bad and if it's really your biggest wish, then I'm willing to make it come true. I will make you a baby."

The next thing Daryl could remember where her golden locks everywhere in his face, when Beth hugged him as tight as never before, while tears of joy were running down her cheeks and finally landed on top of the fabric of his shirt.

Her tears didn't stop for one whole hour, she also had to ask him six more times, if he really meant everything serious, till Beth finally calmed down and just thanked him any more for being willing to let her finally become a mother.

Happily she kissed urgently Daryl's lips, her mouth still formed a big smile, while doing so, but before anything more could happen, he stopped her gently and said "But not tonight. I.. I need.." Lovingly Beth smiled up at him, before she laid carefully her index finger on top of his lips and made him so to stop to stammer.

"No, not tonight baby. We first talk about it. We have time, we aren't in a hurry. We will figure this out first and then we will make a baby." She secured Daryl, which made him breathing out relieved and his shoulders felt so much lighter.

And so they did, they talked about it. They decided to not tell anybody about their plan, they have spoken about what could happen during the pregnancy or during giving birth. They have talked about Daryl's fear about being a bad father or even worse becoming like his old man, about the fear loosing her. They figured everything out and then they tried to become parents.

They did it everywhere, every time and as often as they could. The first time felt a little awkward, almost like it was false having sex without the protection of the condom, but they have decided it and it would break Daryl's heart into million pieces to see the sparkle in Beth's eyes getting away again, since that one night he had asked her the big question.

Weeks went by and nothing happened. Beth didn't feel ill in the morning, she could still eat and drink everything without getting disgusted and she still got her period. They tried everything in every possible position.

One day Beth came home with a book hidden in her bag, she had found in the library that day and she had made sure that no one had seen her taking it. It was about getting pregnant. The best time in the month, the ovulation, when the moon was best and so many other things.

They tried all these things. There were even pages where they were telling you how to get easier a boy or a girl, but they both didn't care about the sex. The baby should only be healthy and Beth should finally become a mother, that was everything Daryl wanted.

The book showed the best position to get pregnant, which they were using every time. Daryl spreaded her legs with his arms as much as possible, without hurting her, while he was filling her with his semen almost vertical.

They stayed in this position a few minutes, even after everything was over, like Daryl's manhood was the cork to her womanhood. They didn't want to waste only one drop, everything should stay inside her and hopefully one sperm will find its way.

But nothing worked, nothing helped, nothing happened. Months went by and with every more day Daryl got more and more nervous. He knew it wasn't on Beth, her body was alright and ready, but his wasn't. All the hard kicks, brutal beats and getting thrown against the next best thing he had got from his father or from stupid fights, were probably the reason. Or the damn cheap drugs he had taken, the big amount of alcohol or maybe his body was never made for becoming a father.

He tried his best, he really did, but it didn't feel like that. Of course, sometimes he was still scared, even horrified about becoming a father, but Beth always pulled him back from the edge then and he knew she was right. He had sworn himself that day Beth had gone alive trough the gates of Alexandria, that somehow he will make everything good again. And this was his chance. Beth wanted to become a mother so bad and his old, fucking redneck body simply had to make her dream come true.

But it didn't and made Daryl almost crazy. He could only think about that any more, to produce good semen to get his girl pregnant. But how should he make that? He already tried his best every time, what should he change or make better?

One early morning he went to the liberty to find another book, which could help him. He didn't know for what he was searching for. There probably won't exist a book with the cover 'How to get better semen'. Frustrated and also angry about himself Daryl left the liberty again, without any books.

He finally even lost the pleasure to enjoy having sex with Beth. Nothing mattered any more except getting her pregnant. It was routine what they were doing, sometimes Daryl was even afraid, when he knew that tonight they will try it again.

With no one, even not with Beth, he could talk about his problem. He probably won't ever talk to someone about it, even if he would find someone. Daryl was alone with his problem and didn't know how to solve it and it simply made him crazy.

He had never felt that bad in his life, like that one night when he had lied to Beth. He had never done that before, but he couldn't help himself. He was desperately, so damn desperately. He had already tried it almost over one hour, but he couldn't bring himself to come inside her.

He was so damn tired, ashamed, exhausted and worried, when he finally told her that he had come, even when it was the biggest and only lie Daryl had ever told her. But something was telling him, that Beth knew the truth anyway, but she didn't say anything, she simply acted like always.

A few weeks later it happened again, but this time Beth told him to stop or otherwise he will get fainted, because he was trying it so bad since such a long time. Daryl felt so stupid that evening, when he pulled out of his girl, without trying to get her pregnant. Beth told him not to worry about it. It was a long, exhausting day and he was tired, it was okay. They could try it another time.

And then there was yesterday evening, when he wasn't even able any more to get a hard one. He was close to tears then and wanted to smash something at the same time. He was obviously not only stupid enough to not getting his girl pregnant, now he couldn't even get an erection any more.

And again Beth told him that it was okay, that he shouldn't worry about it. But it was already over one year, since they had decided to become parents. Thankfully they hadn't told anybody about their wish, otherwise everyone would look at Daryl like the reflection of the mirror.

They would think, that he was unable to get Beth pregnant. That he wasn't good enough for her, something Daryl had always known. He was simply a useless, stupid redneck and they all would make fun of him, something he would have deserved.

He hadn't closed his eyes for even one second last night. He had left the house early in the morning before Beth even woke up to get on the empty guard tower to be able to be alone for some minutes. He thought about it to tell it her, that they should stop, because it was pointless. Daryl just couldn't get her pregnant.

Before he could change his mind again, he quickly climbed down the ladder and went with quick steps into the direction of their house. Daryl just wanted to open the back door, when he could see Spencer standing with Beth in their living room.

They were talking, simply talking. Finally Beth handled the man something, he thanked her and touched almost unnoticeable her upper arm and then left trough the front door. Nothing more happened, but something about this situation brought Daryl's blood to simmer.

Loudly he finally opened the back door, went with heavy steps into the living room, where Beth was still standing and she probably just wanted to ask him where he was, when Daryl started to yell unexpected at her, which caused her to flinch badly.

He couldn't even remember what he was yelling, something about Spencer and her, what the man wanted from her, why he was here. Beth couldn't even come to word, because Daryl didn't let her. With an opened mouth she was starring shocked at him, confused about why he was screaming at her.

The only thing Daryl could remember, before he rushed out of the house and left into the woods, was that he yelled at Beth, that she should better take Spencer instead of him.

That was hours ago now. It was almost sunset when Daryl went ashamed back to Alexandria, his head lowered the whole time, while he made his way to their house. He still didn't know what to say to Beth, how he should excuse himself after what he had done and then there was still that bigger problem with being unable to get her pregnant.

Ashamed he got the few stairs up on their porch, went quietly over the old wood floor and carefully opened the door, because he knew everything would get even worse, if he won't face his problems and Beth would worry the whole night long, if he won't come home.

He had just set one foot inside, when suddenly she came running around the corner with a tear strained face and crashed against his chest. "Daryl." She whimpered relived, while her cheek pressed against his upper body and her arms were wrapped around his belly.

Feeling even worse, because she had obviously already worried much, Daryl pulled her gently closer, buried his nose inside her golden locks and kissed compassionate the top of her head. Only after minutes and making sure, that he won't run away again, Beth pulled away, just enough to look him in the eyes.

"Beth. I.." Daryl started to explain, but quickly he got interrupted, when she said "Don't, not yet Daryl. Let us talk later. You have to be damn hungry. I have made you some Lasagne and you probably want to take a shower and then.. we will talk. Okay?"

Daryl had just nodded his head as response, before he followed Beth inside. He did what she had said and after he had taken a shower and got into his pyjama, like Beth had done, while he was eating his dinner, he got downstairs to her into the living room.

She was sitting on the couch with a book in her hand and a fluffy blanket wrapped around her body. "You cold?" Daryl asked her carefully, still afraid about starting to yell uncontrollable at her again.

"A little." Beth simply answered, even with a little smile on her lips, before Daryl started to make a fire in the fireplace. Suddenly he began to feel damn nervous. His hands started to sweat and he didn't know what to do with them. A cold shiver ran down his back even when the flames of the fire warmed up his cheeks, when he lowered himself next to Beth on the couch, but not too close.

From the corner of his eyes Daryl could see how Beth closed her book, laid it on the little table next to her and slowly crawled closer to him. Carefully she placed her soft hand into Daryl's so big looking one and stroked carefully with her thumb over his fingers.

"Do you want to talk about it now?" Beth asked softly, while her eyes tried to catch his. After breathing deeply inside his lungs for one more time, he slowly started to nod his head and finally faced her worried expression.

He was so sorry about scaring her that bad, he felt so stupid and careless. Beth was his everything and he had treated her like she was nothing. Unable to say anything he simply eyed her expression, before Beth carefully started "Daryl. You know, there is nothing between me and Spencer. He just picked up something for Deanna. You don't have to be jealous. There is nothing."

Daryl almost started to laugh then, not because he wanted to make fun about Beth, no, he actually wished that this would be the real reason why he had acted that way this morning, but it wasn't that easy. Of course, at the beginning of their relationship Daryl was jealous, even much. He never told her so, but he knew that Beth had noticed it anyway.

Only if one of the Alexandria's men were walking by her and had taken her whole body in with their eyes, he began to feel damn ill, but then he remembered himself that Beth was his and she had chosen him and only him and he was worried about nothing.

"I'm sorry darling for being such a dork. I didn't want to hurt you or worry about me. I shouldn't have ran away, but I hadn't myself under control this morning." Daryl told her sincerely and best he wanted to take her closer and kiss her so tender looking lips, but he knew they weren't finished with talking yet.

"It's okay baby, don't worry about it any more. You are back home, safe and healthy, that's all I wanted. But do you believe me, when I tell you that there isn't anything between me and Spencer? I don't want you to fall asleep with that thought." Beth said softly, while she got even closer to him and held his hands tighter.

"Of course, I believe you darling. I have never thought about something like that. That wasn't the reason." Daryl said truthfully, which caused these confused waves on Beth's forehead and her questioning expression. "But what was then the reason baby?" She asked carefully and it still made him damn uncomfortable.

Daryl moved embarrassed, tried to hide his look from her behind his hair, his whole body began to sweat and best he wanted to run away again. Maybe he really would have, if Beth wouldn't still hold his hands and if her calming voice wouldn't have filled the air, when she whispered "Please, tell me Daryl. I want to know what I have done wrong?"

Her? What she had done wrong? She was perfect, Beth never and won't ever be the problem, it will always be him. Quickly and shocked, that she was even thinking about something like that, Daryl said "You haven't done anything wrong darling. It's not you."

Beth's lips formed into a thin line, while she watched the flames dancing in his face, trying to find the answer she was looking for. "Then tell me what's wrong Daryl. Please, I want to understand it." Beth whispered so close to his skin, after she had pulled away the dark strains of hair from his face, so he couldn't hide himself behind them any more.

"It's me." He simply said, unable to went on. "What about you baby? Don't you feel well?" Beth asked worried, her eyes even seemed a little glassy. And right now the time had come where he had to tell her the truth. Beth will be damn sad and shocked, she will break their relationship to find someone other. Someone who could get her pregnant, someone better.

"I.. I think I can't get you pregnant Beth. I have got so many kicks, beats and wounds when I was younger, have taken so many drugs and drank way too much alcohol that I think I can't give you a baby. Maybe I was never able to become a father and maybe it's better this way. You deserve someone better, someone like.. Spencer. I'm sorry darling, but I can't make your biggest wish come true."

If Daryl had thought that before he was feeling bad, it was nothing in contrast to how he was feeling right now. But he couldn't change anything any more, it was better so. Now Beth knew the truth and her life could go on. Even when it will break his heart to see her going down the streets hand in hand with her new boyfriend and one day with their kid.

Daryl's eyes began to fill with tears instantly by that thought and he just wanted to pull away, because he wasn't able to look into her big, innocence eyes for even one more second, when Beth suddenly framed his cheek with her palms, stopped his movements and made him looking down at her.

"Daryl, baby. Listen to me closely. Everything will be good okay? It's not your fault. I know you have tried your best, like always. Why haven't you said anything sooner?" Beth tried to calm him down, but he was still shocked about her reaction, so he just kept on staring at her. Beth knew the answer anyway. He was Daryl, he didn't talk about the things inside his head, which were bothering him the whole day and night long.

"Seriously baby, you have to start talking to me when you are worried. Of course, I have noticed that something was wrong, but I have thought that maybe you don't want me any more." Beth said, while her eyes were spell bound to his.

"How could I ever stop loving you darling? You are the best thing that ever happened to me." Daryl said still shocked, unbelievable that Beth even thought about something like that. "I.. I was afraid that you will be mad at me for first giving you hope and then destroying it again. I thought you would leave me, because I'm such a useless redneck."

"How could I ever be mad at you baby? Especially about something you can't change and you hadn't chosen. And I will never ever leave you Daryl Dixon, when will that ever get inside your head? You won't get rid of me any more. I belong to you now." Beth said softly, while her lips formed a lovingly smile.

"So you aren't mad and you won't leave me?" Daryl had to ask one more time, still having the feeling that maybe this all was just a dream. "Of course, I will stay by your side baby." To make it even more sure, Beth leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss on top of Daryl's still shocked lips. "But what if it won't ever happen? What if your biggest wish won't ever come true?"

Beth's smile got even brighter, while her eyes were taking in Daryl's still worried expression, before she whispered "But my biggest wish has already come true Mr. Dixon." And that was the moment, when he thought his heart had stopped to beate. What did she mean with that? Had she changed her mind and didn't want to become a mother any more? Or maybe he had finally got her pregnant?

"What?" Daryl whimpered helpless, before Beth took his hand in hers and leaded it gently to her lips to place a lovingly kiss on the back of his hand. "You. You have been my biggest wish Daryl Dixon. You and only you. Getting a mother would have been great, but I already have you, everything I ever wanted."

Daryl's lips began to tremble and made it impossible to answer anything, to tell her how much he loved and worshipped her, that she was also his one and only, when one tear break free from the corner of his eyes and made its way down his cheek.

Relieved, tired and just being happy Daryl leaned forward and found himself in Beth's arms again. He could remember, that he had cried all the fear and worries out of his body that evening. And Beth had held him close, had cradled him gently, stroked his head, had kissed his face and had told him that everything will be good.

* * *

 _Four years later._

"Daddy, daddy." Melody called excited for her father. "I'm here sweetheart. Daddy is here." Daryl tried to calm her down. She was always so fixed on her father and got so excited when he was at home, that she wanted to spend every minute with him together.

"Do you want to play something with me daddy?" The little girl asked with big eyes, to which Daryl was never able to say no. "Of course, baby girl. Whatever you want." He told her and in the next second his little daughter dragged him already over into the living room to her favourite place next to the fire.

Daryl lowered himself on the carpet too, leaned against the couch and held the doll like he got told. With a smirk playing on his lips he watched his little daughter and listened to her sweet words, while she played and was in her own world.

Sometimes he still couldn't believe it how much luck he had in his life. He was a father right now, the father of this beautiful, sweet little girl and Beth had finally become a mother and damn she was such a perfect mama. From the corner of his eyes Daryl could see Beth standing in the door frame, watching the two most important people in her life, like she used to call them.

Daryl smiled happily over at her, earning a big, shiny smile back, before Beth made her way over to them. "Dinner is almost finished sweetheart." Beth told her little daughter, while she stroked lovingly through her long hair.

"Great, I'm already hungry mommy. Can we have biscuits for dessert?" Melody asked, which caused a smirk on her mama's lips. "Of course, we can sweetheart." Beth told her daughter, knowing that if she would say no, Melody would ask her father and Daryl was never able to reject anything his little baby girl wanted. She had wrapped him around her tiny finger with the very first second.

After Beth had let go from their daughter, she went over to her husband, stroked also the loosen strains of hair away from his face, before she leaned down and kissed softly the top of his head. Daryl still got goose bumps everywhere on his body, whenever Beth touched him that lovingly way, next to the warm feeling running down his back.

Before Beth left into the kitchen, she looked over her shoulder to Daryl and formed a kiss mouth, which made his heart jump. Daryl loved it spent these cold, rainy late November afternoons at home by his family, by his two girls.

Melody grew up so fast, too fast for Daryl's favour, because he didn't want to miss even one second of her life. Next to Beth she was also his everything and he will protect his two sweethearts with his life, if it will ever be necessary.

"What do you want to drink daddy? Some coffee or tea?" Melody asked with her sweet voice, while she crawled closer to Daryl and waited for his answer, the doll's cup in her hand. Melody's red hair was pretty long right now, he had to admit to himself and the freckles in her face, especially that one on the tip of her nose was just the cutest thing ever.

With her big, green eyes Melody was looking up at Daryl and it always remembered him about that one day, when he had seen these beautiful eyes for the first time.

Beth and he were on a run, actually already on their way back, when they could hear screams. On a bridge there was couple, they wanted to help them, but it was already too late. After Beth and he had killed the walkers, they also redeemed the man and the woman from their suffering and pain.

The two of them just wanted to leave, being sad about coming too late and not being able to save their lives, when suddenly they could hear a baby crying inside the car. After Daryl had quickly opened the door, he looked directly into the emerald green eyes of the baby.

Beth and he had taken the baby with them and after Denise made sure, that the little baby girl was healthy, the two of them didn't even have to talk about what to do next. They have closed the sweet, little girl into their heart in the very first second. They both didn't want to let her go again and so the girl with the red hair became their daughter. They started to call her Melody, because she only calmed down when Beth was singing to her.

This had happened about four months after that evening Daryl had told Beth, that he won't be able to give her a baby. Of course, they hadn't stopped trying it, just with less pleasure, but till today she didn't get pregnant, but like she had said that evening, it was okay, because now they were already parents.

They both loved Melody with their whole hearts, even when she wasn't their biological daughter, but that wasn't important. Melody was the baby Beth always wanted and Daryl's chance to be a good father and they both made their jobs pretty well.

"Daddy? Tell me what you want?" Melody asked one more time, which brought Daryl finally back from his thoughts about the past. "I want a kiss. Right now." He said playfully, before he quickly pulled the little girl on his lab and covered her sweet face with plenty kisses.

"Daddy, stop it." Melody was begging, while she giggled happily, but Daryl knew she enjoyed the attention and her father's love. "I love you so much baby girl." Daryl whispered with also a big smile on his face, while he stroked gently his daughter's soft hair away from her cute face. "I love you too daddy."


End file.
